Wishful Thinking S4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A town where you get what you wish for, kind of. Dean musters up some overdue conversations.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Wishful Thinking

Sam stared across the table at him, knowing full well he was lying to him. Uriel had told him that Dean remembered his time in hell, why would he lie about it? There was no motive. More importantly, why would Dean lie about it? Was he that wrapped up over this psychic thing that he didn't even trust him anymore?

"What?" Dean shot at him, he was giving him that stupid look. "Dude I don't know why Uriel told you that okay? He's a dick. He lied."

"Hey!" The overly cheerful waiter was back. Again. "Time for dessert, am I right?"

"Dude." Dean looked at him.

"You dudes have got to try our ice cream supreme. It's extreme!"

"No. Just the…"

"Check? Alright." He smiled and set it on the table. "Awesome."

Dean looked at Kayla. "You picked this place."

"Well they don't advertise Smile McGee on the sign outside."

"Why would an angel lie about it Dean?"

Kayla sighed. "Christ Sam, would you let it go?"

He looked at her. _You're actually buying this crap?_

_Of course not, he's lying. Forcing it out of him isn't going to work._

"Stop!" They both looked at him. "I'm right here, don't talk about me inside your heads."

"I was just telling him to let it go. He's pissing you off for no reason."

"Fine." Sam finished his shot.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What's our next job?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed. He hated the sudden change in subject but he pulled out his laptop. "It's been pretty quiet lately."

"Well that's good news for once."

"The only thing I found was one _possible_ vengeful spirit." He turned the laptop towards them. "Check this out. Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness accounts of a ghost that's been haunting a shower in a women's health facility."

Dean slowed his drinking but didn't react.

"The victim claims that a ghost through her down a flight of stairs."

Kayla tried not to laugh. "Here let me go ahead and say it for you. We gotta go save some women in showers!"

He tried not to smile as he fished the cash out of his wallet. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But we're going on the job."

"Oh, we're going on the job."

Sam shook his head. "Don't get too excited, we're a couple days out."


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know how he was going to react to this. Kayla looked in her handheld mirror so she could see the back of her neck in the bathroom mirror. No sense in stalling now and there was definitely no taking it back. She tilted her head a little and shrugged; s_he_ liked it.

Dean was digging through his bag when she came out wrapped in her towel.

"Baby, I have something to show you."

He stopped and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Well that's definitely what I want to hear when you come out of the shower."

Kayla smirked and walked over to him, still unsure of how this was going to go. She set her hands lightly against his chest. "You remember the other day when I went shopping then came back a couple hours later because I couldn't find anything I liked?"

"Yeah…" This was going somewhere.

"You know how much I love you." She threw that one in too and slid her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He set his hands on her arms. "What'd you do?"

"I just, I wanted to do something, no big deal or anything."

"Kayla, you're killing me."

"Okay." She took a small breath and turned while lifting her hair, revealing a tattoo on the back of her neck. A black rose and Dean in script cutting through it*, the petals almost touched her hairline while the bottom vines stopped at the base of her neck. Kayla held her breath.

"Holy shit." Dean ran his fingers over it. "Is that real?"

"Very real."

"Are you kidding me? That's so hot, hey, could you put "Property Of" above it?"

She turned to face him again.

He grinned. "Just a suggestion."

"So you like it?"

"Like it? My girl's got my name on her, it's sweet. You got the rose though, sometimes your girly-girl shows through."

"It's a black rose thank you."

"And I said I liked it. Did it hurt?"

"Hell yes it hurt." She laughed, a little relieved. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do, even though you did such a great job hiding it from me until it was healed…has Sam seen it?"

"Nope. I didn't even _think_ about it so he wouldn't know." He seemed to like that.

"Well." He glanced her over. "It seems I've got you naked."

She raised her eyebrow. "It seems you do."

His cell phone rang and he pulled it out to look at the number. _Sam._ He tossed the phone on the dresser, Sam could definitely wait.

Sam stared at his phone and put it away, again. He just didn't get him sometimes. He was all gung ho about this stupid women in showers deal and now they were there and he's not answering the phone. Oh well, he'd just get started himself.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room, he already had an interview set up with the latest shower victim. Dean was just gonna have to miss out.

_*similar artwork available temporarily on my profile page_


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was coming out of the health center when Dean and Kayla were pulling up. He shook his head with a quiet laugh as he jogged down the stairs.

"Look who decided to show up."

"Sorry." Dean shut his door. "Distractions."

"Well I already ran the EMF through the facility, didn't come up with anything."

He didn't even leave him the good part? "You sure you checked _every_ shower?"

"Yes." Sam laughed. "Every woman's shower was checked."

Kayla was more focused. "What about your interview with the eyewitness?"

"Um, Mrs. Armstrong seemed a little on the crazy side, I'm not sure any ghost actually pushed her down the stairs. This whole thing might be a bust."

They started walking down the sidewalk.

"So there's _nothing_ going on in this town?"

Almost on cue, they walked by a hunter arguing with a local sheriff about something he saw in the woods.

"I understand you're upset but, don't you think it had to be a bear?" The sheriff asked.

"I know a damn bear track when I see one! This wasn't a damn bear! It's feet were huge!"

"Now, Gus…"

"It was Bigfoot Hal! _The_ Bigfoot!"

"Gus you're not talking any sense here."

"We'll take it." Dean started towards them.

"Uh, don't think so." Sam grabbed him back. "You guys were off in your room while I was out here working."

"And you didn't find anything." Kayla smirked and pulled out her FBI identification. "So let us show you how it's done." She took a jogging step to keep out of his reach before slowing towards a walk to the men.

Dean smirked and patted his shoulder before following her.

"There's a bigfoot out there damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!"

"Excuse us!" Kayla approached. "FBI." They held out their badges. "We're here investigating the sighting of a large creature in this area, sir, you said you saw a bigfoot?"

"I saw his footprints, and his path of destruction!"

Dean nodded. "And can you tell us exactly where this was?"

"Yes I can." He stated confidently.

They followed the man's directions into the woods and found exactly what he had described; very big footprints. It definitely raised curiosity and they followed the tracks down the path, across a bridge and into a small convenience store that looked like the door had been clawed in to.

Inside the store packages of food and crushed cans littered the floor, as well as a trail of broken bottles.

Dean tilted his head to read the labels. "So what, Bigfoot hits the liquor store jonesing for some hooch?" He kneeled down. "Amaretto and Irish Cream, he's a girl drink drunk." He looked at Kayla. "You didn't tell me you were meeting up with him tonight."

"Ha ha."

Sam walked over and looked at the magazine rack, where several issues had been taken as well. "Look at this."

Kayla rolled her eyes when she saw Dean slip a bottle of booze into his pocket and looked at the rack. "So he got booze and porn. It's a side of bigfoot I didn't know."

He held up what appeared to be a chunk of fur.

"I'll say it again." Dean looked at the fur. "What the hell is going on in this town?"

They went and sat on the benches outside, trying to come up with a theory.

"Maybe it's a joke." Sam suggested. "Some big ass mother in a gorilla suit."

"Or it's a bigfoot." Dean shrugged.

"That likes liquor and porn?"

"Like a deep woods Duchovney."

Before they could give him a weird look a little girl rode by on her bicycle, dropping an issue of Busty Asian Beauties out of her basket.

"And the hits keep coming."

They followed the girl as she put an entire basket of porn and booze on the back doorstep of the store, along with a sorry note, and left again on her bike. Something was definitely odd here.

"Alright let's get the Impala." Dean headed for the parking lot. "Apparently we need to question a little girl about her life choices."


	4. Chapter 4

The girl answered the door and greeted them with a cheerful disposition.

"Hey there, are your parents home?"

"No." She stated simply.

"No. Um, tell me, have you seen a big, furry…"

"Is he in trouble?" Her attitude suddenly shifted and her little face was full of worry.

"No!" Dean smiled. "Of course not, we just wanted to make sure he's okay."

"He's my teddy bear, and I think he's sick." She sighed.

"Amazing." Dean reached for an ID and nudged them. "Because we, are teddy bear doctors."

"Really?" Her hopeful tone sprang back up. "Would you please take a look at him?"

"Sure."

She led them up the stairs, explaining to them on the way. "He's very grumpy now and won't come out of the room." She knocked on the door. "Teddy? There's some very nice doctors here to see you!" The girl pushed the door open.

Inside the room, sitting on the bed, was a teddy bear the size of an adult. And he was drinking beer. He turned to them when he heard the door open. "Close the friggen door!"

The girl pulled it shut again. "See what I mean?"

They were dumbfounded to say the least. How the hell do you explain a life sized teddy bear who drinks and watches porn? More importantly, what the hell do you do about it?

"All I wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time, not 'ouch' sad but 'ouch in the head' sad, says weird stuff and smells like the bus!"

Dean rubbed his eyes, trying to think straight. Maybe he had been drinking too much. "How exactly did your teddy become real?"

"I wished for it at the wishing well."

Out of sheer curiosity, Kayla opened the door again. It was a freaking teddy bear.

"Look at this!" He used the beer bottle to point to the TV, where the news station was covering a mill disaster. "Can you believe this crap?"

She glanced to the television and back at the bear. "Um, no. No I can't."

"It's a horrible world!" He looked at them, raising his voice. "Why am I here?!"

"For tea parties!" The girl told him.

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?!" The bear then began to sob.

Kayla slowly pulled the door shut. "Well great then."

"Give us just one minute." Sam smiled to the girl and they walked down the hall a ways. "Are we…should," he glanced to the girl and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are we going to kill this teddy bear?"

"How? Shoot it, burn it?"

"I don't know, both?"

"We don't know if that's gonna work, I mean, I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed off teddy on our hands."

"We're missing the point." Kayla interrupted. "We need to find out where this wishing well is."

"Right." Dean turned to the girl. "Where are your parents?"

"Well, my mom said she wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali."

Sam nodded. "Okay, well, I hate to be the one to break this to you but your teddy bear is sick. See, he's got…" his mind blanked.

"Lollipop disease." Dean threw out quickly.

"Lollipop disease."

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size, but see, it's really contagious."

"Yeah so is there someone, maybe a grownup you can stay with while we treat him?"

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street."

"Perfect."

"Yeah, good. We'd like you to stay with her for a few days okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, obviously understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Kayla smiled and held her hand out. "I'll help you pack some stuff and take it over there." She glanced over her shoulder at Dean.

_Oh God. She didn't just give me that, he's actually good with kids look._

The girl took her hand and lead her towards her room.

"So, where is this wishing well?"


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into the little restaurant and approached the wishing well. It was just a little fountain really, filled with pennies and nickels. There didn't seem to be anything special about it.

"You think this thing really works?"

Sam shrugged. "You got a better explanation for teddy back there?"

"One way to find out." Dean fished in his pocket for a coin.

"What are you going to wish for?"

"Shh." He told him. "You're not supposed to tell." He tossed the coin into the fountain.

The door chimes rang behind them and a man in a green jacket walked in with a small box. "Somebody order a foot-long Italian with jalapeno?"

They exchanged looks, Dean raised his hand. "That would be me."

Kayla shook her head. "Anything in the world, and you wish for a sandwich."

He grinned as he took the box. "Guys are not complicated."

They quickly flashed some health department badges and evacuated the place to get a closer look at the fountain. Everything seemed pretty typical except one ancient looking coin at the bottom that refused to be moved.

"Kayla get your fingernails under that thing."

She reached down and tried to get the coin up, the thing wasn't going anywhere. "It's stuck."

Sam went out to the car and brought back a crowbar and sledge hammer. When the owner saw him coming back in he got a little panicked.

"Hey what is this? You're gonna break my fountain!"

Dean straightened up. "Now, sir, I don't wanna slap you with a 44-slash-16, but I will."

Kayla watched the guy walk away again and smirked. "I love it when you talk dirty."

The corner of his lip curled up and he grabbed the crowbar to wench it against the coin. When he hit the sledgehammer on it, the damn thing broke off. The sledgehammer of course. The fountain was fine.

"I think hoodoo is protecting this thing. I don't think we can destroy this."

Sam put a piece of paper over the coin and scratched a pencil over it, making the imprint clear. "All right, here, you gotta look into this."

"Where are you going?"

"Something just occurred to me." He headed for the door. "Research the coin, _don't_ get distracted!" And he was out the door.

Kayla looked at Dean with a shrug. "He says that like we're gonna listen."

"He can hope."

They gave the owner the all clear and went outside, a small boy was chasing several bigger boys across the street. When they stopped to watch he stopped and looked at Dean, giving him a threatening look.

"You got a problem mister?"

"What? No."

He glared at him and took off running after the other boys.

"See? Kids hate me."

She laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go back to the room and see what we can dig up on this thing."


	6. Chapter 6

The research went slower than expected, as Dean was very distracting and not in the usual way. He kept coming over to the computer like he was going to say something, then just walk off and watch TV. Or he'd start a conversation about something completely random then just trail off. Something was on his mind and if he didn't just spit it out or let it go they'd be there all day.

"I think I found it." She held up the sketch next to the image on the screen. Looked like a match.

"Yeah?"

"A cursed Babylonian coin." She scanned the document. "God of primordial chaos, black magic, made by priests, the first wish activates whatever container it lies in and starts granting a crap load of wishes."

"Super." He kissed her neck, they didn't really need to have that conversation right this second. "Ways to stop it?"

She took a breath and focused on the page. "The original wisher was to remove it from the water, it will reverse the wishes."

"We'll get right on that as soon as Sam gets back." He offered suggestively.

She turned towards him. "I can't believe you wished for a sandwich."

"Would it sound like a line if I said I already had what I wanted?"

"Yes." She smiled. "But it would work."

"Yeah? Enough to get…oh no." His stomach growled.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah no." He ran to the bathroom, moments later the sound of heavy vomiting could be heard.

"Dean you okay?" She called out.

"Sandwich, very bad."

She shook her head. "Sorry baby."

When Sam got back to the room Dean was still in the bathroom so Kayla showed him the page she found on the coin.

"The only problem is finding out who the first wisher was. We've got a list already going."

"Yeah, definitely." He looked at the screen. "Well we'll just have to make a…" Dean's vomiting was still heard from the next room and he grimaced. "Timeline. Dude you alright in there?"

"Shut up."

"And we're definitely not going anywhere else tonight."

"No kidding."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sam sat at the computer, listening to the unsettling sounds of Dean's restless sleep. He was tossing and mumbling, having sudden jerks, he was having nightmares. All that and he was supposed to buy that he didn't remember hell. Dean had never had nightmares like that about the job, never.

"Dean wake up." He said sternly, shaking him from his sleep.

"What?" He sat up suddenly and rubbed his face.

"Sleep well?" The tone was accusatory.

"Rested and ready to go." He took a swig out of the bottle next to the bed. "Where's Kayla?"

"She just left, said she was going to restock the ammo and supplies in the trunk. Dude come on, you think I don't see it?"

"See what?"

"The nightmares, the drinking…something's going on."

"Uriel wasn't lying. But you are. You remember hell don't you?"

"What do you want from me?" He moved to the end of the bed.

"The truth, I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me."

He smirked. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Cute."

"Yeah you know you're right. There was something I was meaning to talk to you about."

He was a little surprised how quickly he changed his mind. "I'm listening."

Dean paused to find the words to start this up. Maybe he shouldn't be accusing to start with, and then he'd get more information. "I want to know how Kayla handled it when I was in hell."

Definitely not the conversation he was looking for and now he was stuck in it. God knows how long Kayla would be gone. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Just start at the beginning."

"Well," he closed the laptop. "We didn't talk or even see each other for two weeks. She checked into the room next to mine and I never heard a sound from her until she had an idea of where to start."

Some of the pieces had been given to him by Kayla over time. "And that's when you tried to open the hell gate."

"Yeah, that was a bust without the colt. And when that didn't work we started looking for demons. Anyone with information. She took off pretty quick after that trying to get a one way ticket downstairs from Dominic, but I guess he wasn't for it."

"Skip to the part where you start sleeping together."

Wow. This wasn't awkward at all. "It wasn't like that."

His patience had ended, his curiosity won. "Let me point out some obvious facts Sam. You two touch, constantly and that's not the paranoia talking. She doesn't have nightmares anymore and even though you're in your own bed, you sleep off to one side. I'd say all signs point to…you were sleeping with her."

He didn't sound angry, so Sam didn't get defensive. He'd be honest with him, he owed it to him. "We slept in the same bed for awhile. I had been projecting my nightmares and didn't know it, waking her up with images of the hellhound, she saw what it did to you."

Dean grimaced; and this psychic bullshit was supposed to be so great.

"Anyway, she woke me up one night out of a nightmare and just…got into the bed, I guess to keep me calm. It kept on after that but it wasn't sexual."

"Right and you're gonna keep that defense when you explain the making out."

He paused, his mouth opened slightly. Kayla had told him more than he'd thought.

"Why don't you tell me how _that_ started."

"Well there was alcohol involved."

Dean actually laughed a little, he couldn't stop it. "Nice." Leave it to Sammy to be too chicken shit to kiss her without a little booze.

He shrugged. "I don't know, we got overwhelmed with repeated failure attempts and were just trying to let loose for a few hours, hence the alcohol. Then Ruby waltzed into the bar all high and mighty wanting to work on the psychic stuff." His eyes shifted to his hands, this was an incredibly uncomfortable conversation. "We went back to the room, Kayla was upset."

"And it went from there." He didn't really want the graphic details.

He nodded.

"And you never had sex."

"No Dean." He sighed quietly and looked at him again. "I'm sorry, okay? I know it doesn't make it right but we were trying to deal with the situation."

"You were trying to pretend like the situation wasn't there."

"Yeah because you don't do that." He didn't mean to come off like that. "Look, I'll be straight with you Dean. It started off like that and I took it too far." He took the responsibility. "And she stopped it, before you came back she put an end to it."

That's what he'd been afraid to hear. He was hoping there wouldn't be any indication of something serious, something past two people just trying to survive but there was. He drummed his fingers on his knee. "I'm not asking because I want to place blame, or get pissed off. You're adults. There was no way to know if I was actually coming back. But here I am."

Sam shifted in his seat.

"I guess what I'm trying to get around to, is that whatever there was, and however you still feel, just keep it to yourself and that's not a threat. I'm asking you Sammy."

He looked at him, a little confused.

"You can actually get into her head. You know what she's thinking, more importantly you understand what she's thinking and what she's going through most the time. I admit it, as far as relationships go, I'm a fuck up." He shrugged. "But this is different. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Dean she loves you."

"I know that, but she loves you. It may be on a different level but she's always connected with you Sammy and you know that, from day one. All it would take was one of your teary-eyed-puppy-dog faces and she…"

"Stop, I wouldn't…"

"I'm just saying don't, okay?" He couldn't take the nice way out on this; he had to be clear because he certainly didn't want to repeat it. "If she wants to change her mind it had better not be because of something you said because Sammy, you're my brother but I'll kick your ass."

He swallowed hard, he hadn't seen that one coming. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Whatever happened, it's over."

Sam nodded.

Dean took another swig of the drink and set it on the table. "I'm going to find Kayla." He didn't know if he felt better or worse for having the truth. Apparently he was going to need both sides of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

They figured their best lead was a local guy named Wes who they had seen at the restaurant the day before. This guy was not what you'd call a looker. He looked more like the creepy cable repair man and his date, who happened to look like a former prom queen, was all over him. Not impossible, but just not likely for this guy. They went to his house for a little chat and the guy broke pretty easily, admitting that his grandfather had brought back the coin from Africa and told him it should never be used. Convincing him to give up the wish was harder and they had to threaten him to even get him into the car.

Wes sat miserably in the back seat. "I don't get it, so my wish came true, why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because the wishes go south Wes," Sam told him. "Your town is going insane."

"Come on, you're gonna tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional? That it's what you wished for?"

He leaned forward. "I wished that she would love me more than anything!"

"And how's that going for you? That seem functional to you?"

"It's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive."

Dean sighed. "You're not supposed to get what you want man, not like this. That's what the coin does, it takes your heart's desires and twists it back on you. Haven't you ever heard _be careful what you wish for?_"

"You know who says that? Good looking jerks like you guys. The ones who got it so easy because you happen to be handsome."

"Easy." They said in unison.

"Yeah. Women look at you, right? They notice you."

"Trust me we do not have it easy. We don't get what we want, in fact, we gotta fight tooth and nail to keep what we have."

"And maybe that's the whole point Wes."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "People are people because they're miserable bastards. They never get what they want."

"Whatever. Hope loves me now, and it's awesome. Besides, where's all this insanity you're talking about?"

As they pulled up to the stoplight they saw the little boy that was outside the restaurant before, now tipping over a Yukon with his bare hands while the bullies screamed inside.

"Well that should cover it." Dean got out of the car. "I'll take care of this, you get him to Lucky Chin's." He shut the door and quickly jogged over. "Hey kid! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Get out of my way."

"Okay, hey, I can dig it Todd, it's Todd, right? Look," he leaned down to get more on his level. "Look, I know the score, okay? They're bullying you…"

"Every day. Every day! You do not know what it's like! I couldn't stop them, I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked."

He nodded and was suddenly glad Kayla wasn't there to see him go all Full House on this kid. "Look, I get it. They're mean little jerks huh? But they're not superhuman like you. It's not a reason to kill them."

"You don't understand."

"No see, with great power, comes great…"

The kid punched him and sent him back into a pile of trash. Now he was _really_ glad Kayla wasn't there to see that one.

"Alright I didn't want to do this." He got up and went over to the kid.

Todd grabbed him by the throat. He was stronger than he looked.

Sam pulled the car to a screeching halt in front of Lucky Chin's. Kayla was waiting outside and he got out of the car.

"That kid turned over that car like it was nothing!"

"You should have seen the teddy bear."

"Is he the original wisher? For sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh of course." Wes strolled over to her, looking her over, then back to Sam accusingly. "This is what you call not getting what you want huh?"

Kayla looked confused.

"Wes we don't have time for this."

"You get what you want, why can't everyone just get what they want?"

"Because that's life Wes."

Out of a clear blue day a lightning bolt struck Sam straight through the chest.

"Sam!" She didn't see that one coming, she kneeled down and felt for a pulse; his skin was still warm to the touch and there wasn't one. The woman who'd gone into the restaurant…

"Is he…"

"Get in there and pull that God damned coin!"

Wes stumbled over Sam and through the doors, Kayla followed behind to make sure he didn't chicken out. She'd kill him.

"Hope?"

The woman at the fountain turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I had to do it didn't I? He was going to make you wish away our love."

"So you wished him dead?"

"I love you more than anything."

"Stop saying that, stop it!"

"But I do! More than anything! More than me, more than life, oh Wes…don't hate me."

He sighed and hugged her. "It'll be ok. I'll make it ok." Then he walked around her and reached into the fountain, pulling out the coin.

Hope looked around for a moment, confused.

"Hope?"

She looked at him. "Do I know you?"

Kayla rushed back outside and saw Sam getting off the ground. "Christ Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He brushed the dirt off his jeans, they both watched Hope leave the restaurant, then Wes came out.

He looked lost, hopeless. He handed Sam the coin and started to walk away.

"Wes?" Kayla called after him and he stopped. "I know it sucks, I'm sorry." She walked in front of him and hugged him suddenly. "But thank you. You gave up what you wanted and saved his life, that takes a lot."

He nodded a little but didn't answer.

"Really, thank you." She smiled and walked back over to Sam. "Would you guys stop dying already? I'm gonna have to start dying grey out of my hair."

He rolled his eyes. "Please."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day everything seemed to be right again. The little girl's parents were back from Bali, the guy who won the lottery got busted with a fake ticket, Todd wasn't superhuman anymore…the wishes were gone. Now there was just one more thing to get settled before they left.

He breathed heavily. "Wait a minute." Dean stopped on the dock and waited for them to turn. "You were right Sam. I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit. Everything." He shrugged off the idea of it to keep it from creeping up on him again.

Sam nodded, a little expectedly. "So let's talk about it."

"No. I won't lie anymore, I'll give you that. But I'm not gonna talk about it."

Kayla was listening but staying quiet. Sam not so much.

"Dean look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. Let us help you."

"How? You really think that a little heart to heart and some sharing and caring is gonna change anything? Somehow, heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that."

"The things that I saw, there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it was right here, forever." He tapped his temple and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I'm sorry."

Kayla slid her hand into his and walked with him down the dock, keeping her eyes on the water so he couldn't see the tears. She didn't even want to think about what he had to go through, the pain and trauma he had to endure.

Laying in bed that night Dean realized that not once had Kayla asked him what he went through in hell and never did she question whether or not he remembered it. Sam was always the one to bring it up, and she was always the one to shut him up. He ran a hand across her arm.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Of course I knew, and I knew you'd tell us when you were ready to."

"How?"

"Um, I sleep with you? You've had violent nightmares, not to mention before your little trip down south you never got up and had a morning swig of hard liquor." She paused. "You really need to pull back a little."

"You'd do it too if you saw what I saw."

"But you're out. This is our job Dean, we can't mourn what's happened we can only keep moving forward. You know what happens when we look back."

"I drink so I won't look back."

"Well we can think of another diversion. The next time you flash, just tell me."

"And what are you gonna do?" He added mischievously, "Distract me? These things have a tendency to pop up at all hours of the night…"

"I'll be here, and not afraid to lose a little sleep."

"I'm holding you to that."

"You'd better." She lightly traced her fingers up his chest. "You know I'm here, if you do ever want to talk about it."

"I know."


End file.
